


A moment of maybes

by froggyxfluff



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Other, Seaside, Summer Romance, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyxfluff/pseuds/froggyxfluff
Summary: The beginning of a summer fling with Felix.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A moment of maybes

**Author's Note:**

> heyy!! i wrote this on a whim, so its not perfect (to be honest im a little ill too so i have a feeling my grammar will be all over the place) but this image of seaside-town felix popped into my mind and i love it. i have a couple other scenarios thought out for this, so if i write them, i'll probably make this into a series   
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/henchboych3nle)

Everyone says that Felix’s freckles look like constellations- a collection of stars and natural satellites painted across his cheeks. You don’t think so. When you look out your bedroom window, and all the flowers look tiny- just specks of colour on a canvas of green, the way that they shrink in the winter and bloom in the summer- that’s what his freckles are like.   
Sitting in the garden, protected by the shade of a tree- one that allows spots of sunshine to beam down, leaving sparkles on Felix’s skin- his freckles are clearer than ever. So you tell him,   
“Your face is like a garden”.   
He laughs, puzzled,   
“What?”   
“No I mean, like your freckles, they’re like flowers.”   
He nods, “thanks”, smiling as he hands you a thick slice of watermelon. Its flesh is the same shade of pink as his sunglasses. They have silver frames and pink heart-shaped lenses.   
You munch on summer fruits and sip on peach ice-tea as you watch the horizon. When you lick your lips you can taste the salt of the sea on them. There are small boats on the sea- well, they’re not that small. Perhaps it’d be more accurate to say that they look small from where the two of you are sitting, in the garden.   
“You thinkin’ about the boats?” he asks.   
“Hmm,” you buzz in response, rolling from where you’re laying on the grass to the shade where Felix resides. You continue as you pull a strawberry from the bowl tucked between his crossed legs.   
“They look small.”   
“Would you ever get one?”   
“A boat? For sure”. He looks at you, anticipating an explanation, so you explain.   
“Not here on the sea. In a town on a canal somewhere and it’d be lilac- not a gaudy shade of course,”   
“No of course not,” he winks.   
“But like really light and pretty- and we could totally sell little cupcakes and loaves out of it… go home to a little cottage, that’s the dream.”   
“We?”   
“Huh?”, you look at him blankly.   
“You said we.”   
“Right.”   
“Why did you say we?”. He looks away as he asks, fiddling with a punnet of raspberries, but you can still see that his ears are flushed pink- you don’t know if he’s embarrassed or excited.   
“Felix,”. You do something bold. Your fingers gently meet his chin, beckoning him back, so that you can look straight into his eyes.   
“If I ran away to a little town, with a little canal and a lilac boat, I’d take you with me. Would you come?”.   
If you weren’t looking straight at him, you’d have missed the way his bottom lip falls- ever so slightly- open and how his eyes widen slightly. How he leans into your touch a little. You’d have missed the intensity of the moment.   
Maybe he won’t run away with you. Maybe you’ve interpreted everything wrong. Maybe he’s been waiting for this longer than you can imagine. Maybe you’re just overthinking it- because, in this moment filled with maybes, the one thing you’re certain of is your lips on his.


End file.
